


【佐鸣】八花九裂

by wnssr



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣子 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnssr/pseuds/wnssr
Summary: 他与他的坎坷情事
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 5





	1. 惊变

**Author's Note:**

> 叔佐（32）x疾风鸣（16），虐，原著向，原创角色有，非清水，坑，不填

「佐助，下次什么时候回来呢？大家都很想你，我还替你租了一套房子！就在我隔壁，哈哈～对了，回来记得还我房钱啊！」  
  
写完最后一句话，鸣人放下笔，他站起来打开了办公室窗户。正是春寒料峭时，冷风嗖嗖灌进他的火影袍里，鸣人忍不住打了个哆嗦，但他还是默默忍受着这刺骨寒意，他需要靠这种刺激来保持清醒。  
  
不知是从什么时候开始，鸣人频繁感到浑身疲乏无力，坐久了还会头晕手抖，几乎写不了字，他以为是过度劳累所致，便也没怎么在意，常靠起身走动和吹冷风来提神，效果也还不错。  
  
「鸣人，跟我走吧。」  
  
“谁！”  
  
鸣人迅速回头，心脏却突然如遭雷劈一般袭来一阵剧烈抽痛，鸣人死死摁住胸口，腔里强烈的挤压感压迫着他，血液逆向而流，眼前阵阵发黑。鸣人双腿一软，狠狠跪倒在地。  
  
“哈……呃……”呼吸变得破碎而急促，鼻子和嘴巴里传来*辣的痛楚，鸣人一边呕着一边咳嗽，视线逐渐模糊，他无意识的抬手摸了摸自己的脸，温热的鲜血顺着手指慢慢滑进他的袖子里。  
  
「鸣人，跟我走吧。」  
  
“你……”  
  
伴随着不断涌出的液体，鸣人的意识彻底消散，重重摔倒在地。  
  
///  
  
这里是他的意识，黑色笼罩，水声滴答。  
  
“九喇嘛！你在哪，我怎么看不见你啊？”  
  
无人回应，微弱的回声也被无边黑暗吞噬。  
  
「好奇怪。」  
  
鸣人往前走着，耳边突然传来哭声，愈发清晰。  
  
“谁在那里？”  
  
鸣人警惕起来，自己的意识是近乎封闭的无线空间，普通人进不来，而他感受到的气息是陌生的，不是家人，也不是佐助。  
  
刺眼白光突然撕裂黑幕，鸣人猝不及防，赶忙用手臂挡住眼睛。  
  
更加响亮、嘈杂的声音。哭泣，兵器相接，查克拉属性变化，鲜血喷溅，受伤后的痛苦哀鸣。  
  
鸣人为眼前所见而震惊。  
  
人间地狱。  
  
他看见一场触目惊心的屠杀，被屠杀的对象明显寡不敌众，敌人兵分几波，把他们的所有退路都堵住了，他们被围了起来，身后是一张被血染红的巨型祭坛。  
  
这显然是一场有预谋的屠戮，仅存的百十号人被逼上祭坛，行凶队伍里有人站了出来，鸣人看不清他的脸，只听见他低声念起什么，祭坛上的人们立马发出撕心裂肺的痛呼，那人的声音越来越大，祭坛周围逐渐掀起狂乱的气流。  
  
“墓火灰身！”  
  
最后一个音节落下，祭坛中心倏地炸开一团黑红色的火焰，它仿佛有生命一般，吐出的火舌将祭坛上所有人都卷进了熊熊火焰里，连带着把他们的嘶吼与哭喊也吞食的一干二净。  
  
鸣人怔怔的看着这一切在自己面前发生着，胸口如被剜空一般痛苦万分，无尽的悲伤揪住了他，心底有一个声音一直在告诉他，他什么也做不了，这一切都是必须发生的。  
  
火焰逐渐熄灭，鸣人看见祭坛中间那一轮巨大涡纹的缝隙里，落满了灰。  
  
木叶三十一年秋，漩涡一族被灭。  
  
///  
  
不知道过去了多久，鸣人抱着膝盖坐着，清醒的时间并不多。目睹了那场骇人的灾难后，他就被抽空了力气，无力感攫着他的心脏，水滴声越来越远、越来越模糊，他知道自己又要昏过去了。  
  
可他突然开始下坠，鸣人低低惊呼一声，却连伸手抓住空气都做不到了。失重过程太漫长，他又听到那些熟悉的哭声，潮水一般涌来；有人在他耳边吟唱咒语，他看到一场盛大的婚礼，天地变色，一个有着红色头发和深蓝色眼眸的陌生男人向他走来。  
  
「鸣人，跟我走吧。」  
  
鸣人张了张嘴，却发不出声音。男人叫他的名字的时候，仿若一把沉重的锥子穿透他的胸口，各种情绪激烈的碰撞着，朦胧之间爱恨交织，鸣人不明白，夺眶而出的泪水模糊了他的视野，也模糊了男人的身影。  
  
「你是谁……」  
  
「鸣人，跟我走吧。」  
  
沉沉睡意袭来，鸣人不甘的闭上了眼睛。  
  
///  
  
“鸣人。”  
  
有个熟悉的声音一直在敲打他昏沉的意识，鸣人花了很长时间才把自己找回来，当他终于感觉自己回到身体的那一刻，那种长久折磨着他的疲劳也苏醒了。他甚至无法动一动自己的手指。  
  
“鸣人，醒了的话，就动动眼睛。”是樱的声音。  
  
鸣人在心里喊着我已经醒了，但他做不到，他无法给予她任何回应，那种乏力像千斤巨石压在他身上，把他的所有力气都从身子里挤了出去。  
  
“小樱，你先去休息吧，我在这里等。”  
  
「这个声音……是佐助？」  
  
「啊，这个混蛋，居然还知道回来…等我身体好了非得揍他一顿才行！」  
  
听到关门声，鸣人知道樱离开了，房间里只剩下他和佐助。  
  
“鸣人。”  
  
「干嘛？」  
  
“你……”  
  
「什么啊，有话快点说嘛，别婆婆妈妈的！」  
  
“…快点好起来。”  
  
鸣人一愣。  
  
他感觉到佐助的气息突然靠近了，冷冽的，带着淡淡檀木清香，像一双无形的手，把他紧紧环住。  
  
“快点好起来，鸣人。”  
  
佐助的声音里有鸣人听不懂的情绪，不知为什么，他感到一丝难过。  
  
「佐助，我到底发生了什么？」  
  
///  
  
鸣人不知道自己已经昏迷了快半个月，佐助早就回来了，这些天一直是他陪着鸣人。到达木叶的时候，樱告诉他，那一天鸣人倒在火影办公室里，满身是血，桌上摊着一封写给自己的信，还没来得及寄出。他被送到医院的时候几乎已经没有了生命特征。  
  
“在此之前，没有任何征兆…”樱哽咽着，佐助站在一旁，看不清是个什么表情。  
  
“有的。”  
  
医务室的门突然被大力打开，一个红发女人走了进来。  
  
“有征兆的，你们没有发现而已。”  
  
///  
  
“香磷？”  
  
“漩涡鸣人在哪？”  
  
///  
  
香磷的脸色很难看。  
  
“已经开始了…”  
  
佐助心里一紧：“什么开始了？”  
  
香磷突然露出一丝凄哀的笑容。  
  
“这是……应得的惩罚。”  
  
“香磷，你到底在说什么？”  
  
“佐助知道漩涡一族的故事吗？”  
  
“不是很多，”佐助蹙眉，“这与他生病有什么关系？”  
  
“有关系，有很大的关系，可能会害死他。”  
  
“你说什么？！”  
  
“漩涡一族很久以前就被灭族了，他和我大概是仅剩的幸存者……我去一趟草之国，他的身体以后还会发生一些变化，但不论发生什么，请一定不要让他醒过来。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“等我回来，你就知道了。”  
  
“为什么不能现在告诉我？”佐助微微咬牙，“我等不了。”  
  
“佐助知道也没用，这是我们家族的事，外人插不了手。”  
  
“不过，木叶曾经与涡之国交好，或许还保存着有一些资料，佐助可以去找找看。”  
  
「外人？」  
  
香磷的用词让佐助彻底呆住。  
  
他是不是对鸣人说过类似的话？  
  
外人。  
  
你对我一无所知。  
  
不关你的事。  
  
香磷不知道什么时候离开了，她的话还盘旋在佐助的脑海里。  
  
对曾经的他来说，鸣人是外人，而现在，立场交换了，他才猛然发觉，原来自己对鸣人也是一无所知。  
  
///  
  
虽然是交好的村落，但木叶的记录里并没有留下多少漩涡一族的痕迹，就好像在刻意藏着什么。  
  
长寿，巨量查克拉，擅长封印术，连续三代九尾人柱力都是漩涡一族的人。因为强大的封印能力而被别国所畏惧，那些国家便联合起来攻打涡之国，漩涡氏在战争中惨遭灭族。  
  
千手与漩涡是同宗，木叶又与涡之国礼尚往来，可为何涡之国大难临头之时，见不到友国相助呢？若有援军相助，为何史书不见一字？  
  
太多细节被隐藏了。  
  
佐助揉揉酸胀的太阳穴；他很久没有好好休息过了。  
  
这场事故里，他很被动，或者说所有人都很被动，情报太过少，几乎没有突破口。鸣人靠输液维持着，卡卡西被召了回来，高层封锁了鸣人的一切消息，例行的外交活动找了木叶丸假扮，佐助担任起护卫的工作。  
  
鸣人也很焦急，他感觉得到每天都有人进进出出，祈福的话语不绝于耳。他知道自己一定躺了很久了，可他无法醒过来，他找了很久也没有找到九喇嘛，好像他的意识里只有他一个人了。  
  
///  
  
“除了宇智波，我最讨厌的就是千手和漩涡……”  
  
昏昏欲睡的鸣人一惊，马上站了起来。  
  
「九喇嘛？！」  
  
“九喇嘛！你在哪里？我听到你的声音了！”  
  
突然间狂风卷过，飞沙走石，无尽的黑色变幻成一副烈火燃烧的景象。而被困在火焰中间的，正是九尾。  
  
“在我动怒前，你们还有求饶的机会。”  
  
“这是我们与千手的约定。”  
  
“笑话！你们自相残杀的时候，千手一族在哪里？事到如今你们还相信木叶、还相信火之国，真是愚蠢至极！”  
  
“他们有自己的苦衷。”  
  
“简直冥顽不化！你们被灭族是迟早的事！”  
  
「自相残杀？！被灭族？！」  
  
“喂，九喇嘛！你到底在说什么！九喇嘛！”鸣人大声喊着，但并没有人理他，他奋力跑着，却怎么也接近不了。  
  
鸣人意识到这是一段属于别人的久远的记忆。  
  
「为什么要让我看这些？」  
  
来不及多想什么，九尾的脚下亮起一块金色的阵法，伴随着多个人齐声念咒，那阵法愈来愈亮，不断向四周扩张，空中逐渐显出几根缠绕着烈火的长矛，九尾怒吼一声，山林震动，而那些长矛丝毫不受影响，瞬间钉进了它的身体里，剧痛激起了九尾的滔天怒火，它张开血盆大口，向人群吐出数个查克拉凝聚成的球体，火势迅速蔓延开来，有人在高温中被烧成灰烬，哀嚎遍野，但咒声并未停止。鸣人看见几十条贴满了咒符的锁链突然从地底钻出，几下便将九尾死死捆住。  
  
「这是……」  
  
鸣人瞪大眼睛。  
  
「这是，妈妈用过的术！」


	2. 恶化

佐助基本每隔三天就能收到香磷的来信，信里记录着她所有行程和行动的细节，几乎到了过于赘述的地步。  
  
「我一直很少提起自己的出身，因为这对我来说是难以启齿的……更是一场噩梦。」  
  
「佐助，请原谅我之前对你的态度，因为这件事实在是太过突然，而现在我的身体也出现了不良的征兆，我必须告诉你一些事情，否则就来不及了。」  
  
「我知道的并不多，漩涡一族被灭时我还没有出生……小时候我很好奇为什么明明也是姓漩涡的我却生活在草之国——这个国家的风评很差，我很讨厌它。我问家人为什么我们不是生活在涡之国，而在这千里之外的小国家，但是没有人回答我，直到十六岁那年我遇见了漩涡鸣人。」  
  
「我瞬间便感知出来他与我有着相同的血脉，但他并没有漩涡一族的标志，红发，也没有显现出封印术的天赋，这让我有些好奇，于是我私下里开始调查他，结果我发现了一个惊人的秘密，而这个秘密，与漩涡鸣人有着千丝万缕的关系。」  
  
「你大概找不到多少关于漩涡一族的资料吧？因为都被销毁了，而残存的部分被我的族人们藏在草之国的青鹭火神社里，我此次就是为了找到它们，但我自觉命数将尽，便一路上留下许多线索，你若来的话，一定可以找到的。」  
  
「对于漩涡一族来说，我是罪人的后代，虽与鸣人同宗，但又不尽相同。我对他有愧。」  
  
「请你们，一定要救救他。」  
  
信纸几乎被扯烂，佐助盯着上面的最后几行字，目眦欲裂。  
  
「有人想利用他的身体复活漩涡一族的初创者，他很快就要被夺去生命了。」  
  
「请你们，一定要救救他。」  
  
///  
  
经历了四战，草之国仅是名义上的一个国家了，所有忍者投奔他处，这里几乎变成荒村野岭。  
  
佐助跟着香磷留下的线索，翻过好几处充满瘴气的泥潭才找到那个青鹭火神社，这里烟雾缭绕，杂草丛生，偶有几只毒虫从他脚下爬过。  
  
阴湿之地，必有恶灵。  
  
从他踏入神社，他就意识到自己走进了一个幻术空间，幻术的操纵者很强大，佐助每破解一处都要花上一会儿功夫，等终于走到香磷所说的地方，他已经出了一身的汗。  
  
“是宇智波啊……”  
  
四周突然响起一个低哑的声音，像是从行将就木的人口中发出来的。  
  
“谁？”佐助抽出草薙。  
  
“你居然主动来了……正好，省得我亲自去一趟木叶杀你…”  
  
“香磷在哪？”  
  
“你说那个女人？她已经被我杀了，”男人笑了几声，“那个蠢女人想妨碍我，不自量力。”  
  
佐助握紧了剑。  
  
空气里传来凌厉的杀意，与须佐碰撞在一起，发出兵器交戈的声音。这个空间里到处飘散着男人的查克拉，向佐助聚拢——  
  
“哈哈，居然是封术吸印，难怪阵法一直没有出现……”  
  
“不过，你也撑不了多久了！”  
  
神社正中间突然爆炸开来，从地底钻出数条贴满了起爆符的锁链，直直向佐助冲去，那锁链犹如有生命一般，从四面八方的划破须佐的防护，佐助来不及躲开，只得召唤出青蛇，青蛇瞬间便被锁链牢牢锁住，起爆符接连爆炸，须佐内部的空间也震动起来，青蛇倒下后，佐助的万花筒飞快转动起来，向神社边上的水井发动了天照。  
  
水井里的水喷涌而出，幻化成巨型水龙，试图绞住蓄势待发的因陀罗之失。  
  
“万象天引！”  
  
须佐跟随佐助的动作抬起双臂，就在佐助要发动黑炎时，突然一阵金光闪过，水龙的表层被镀上一层刺眼的金色铠甲，它们躲开了万象天引强大的吸附力，竟然真的击碎了一支因陀罗之失。  
  
“你的行动受限。”  
  
佐助重回地面，似乎没有发觉自己正落在一副五芒阵法之中。  
  
“先关心你自己吧，下作的宇智波！”  
  
男人话音刚落，地面剧烈颤动起来，神社塌陷，一个手持金钵的巨大的骷髅人显现出来，不断挥舞着双手，口中念着冗长的咒语。  
  
然而这一切突然扭曲翻转了，万物溶解，血水蔓延。  
  
男人怒吼道：“怎么回事？！”  
  
“写轮眼的幻术，”佐助收起剑，脚下的阵法也破碎消散了，“你很强，但在现在这个状态下，你远不及我。”  
  
男人低啧一声，收起力量，飞快的消失在空气里。  
  
“跑了吗……”佐助蹙眉。  
  
正如他刚才所说，这个男人行动受限，没有展示出完全的本事，即使如此，应付起他的封印术还是有些吃力。查克拉的量越大，封印力就越强，他的封印术能有如此之多的变化，难以想象本来的威力有多么骇人。  
  
企图用封印术对付须佐，闻所未闻，但他既然动手了，说明还是有一定的把握，是个很难对付的敌人。  
  
///  
  
香磷的尸体并没有找到，“留”给佐助的东西却都完好无损，这让佐助更加百感交集。  
  
///  
  
卷轴被送给大蛇丸分析了，佐助将对战情况事无巨细的记述下来，只是他们所知道的人物里几乎没有擅长封印术的，一时间又陷入僵局。  
  
“他会水遁，会不会与二代目火影有关？”  
  
“我觉得那只是一个幌子，根据佐助的说法，既然那个人那么强大，那将封印具象化为水龙应该也并不困难吧。”  
  
众人又沉思之时，雏田突然撞开了会议室的门。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“你们、你们快，”雏田的眼眶霎时红了，“快去看看鸣人吧！”  
  
“他的身体！快要撑不住了——”  
  
佐助怔在原地，脑中一遍空白，他的手还搭在剑柄上，丝丝凉意剧变成刺骨的寒冰，瞬间冻住了他的心脏。  
  
如坠冰窟。  
  
///  
  
雏田没有夸张，一行人来到病房时，看到的是碎成齑粉的房门，房间和走廊墙壁上布满了粗细不一的裂痕，数量还在激增。  
  
“我用八卦阵把这里与外界隔离了，但是撑不了多久……”  
  
佐助冲了进去，看见大和站在床前，满头大汗，脸色苍白，木遁固定住了鸣人的身体，但他还在剧烈反抗着，野兽般的嘶吼几乎要将天花板震碎。  
  
“你们……终于来了…”大和吃力的开口。  
  
樱紧随其后：“他怎么了？”  
  
大和突然叫道：“你们都不要过来！他现在很危险，会伤害到你们的！”  
  
“佐助留下！”  
  
佐助艰难的开口：“我可以做什么？”  
  
再次袭来的，这种难以忍受的无力感，这种一无所知的困乏。他可以轻而易举的战胜任何一个敌人，却对垂危的鸣人几乎手足无措。  
  
“很难解释，但你的写轮眼可以控制九尾，对吧？你赶快……”  
  
“他不是早就驯服九尾了吗？”  
  
“所以，很奇怪……你还是自己看吧！”大和继续发力，伴随而来的嘶吼声震耳欲聋。  
  
不仅仅是九尾，鸣人的状态很不稳定，或者说，一直在变化。仙人模式的橘色眼影，六道模式的勾玉，仙狐模式的螺纹，还有时而增长时而又消失的獠牙，用几乎紊乱的速度飞快变幻、切换着，唯一不变的，是他一直紧闭着双眼。  
  
他的指甲早已抓破床单，写轮眼只能压制九尾，佐助同时释放多个忍术，才堪堪将鸣人“困”住。  
  
“你的眼睛……”  
  
“没事。”  
  
佐助双眼已然流血，但他丝毫不敢松懈，鸣人突然的爆发查克拉被悉数压制住，时间不会维持太久，他需要找到源头。  
  
“我进去一趟，这些忍术他一时半会破不开，外面就麻烦你了，大和队长。”  
  
大和点点头。  
  
///  
  
没有鸣人的身影。  
  
“鸣人，你在哪里？”  
  
他不是第一次进到鸣人的意识里，但这次给他的感觉有些过于昏暗了。佐助什么都不看见，黑色与湿冷无边无际，所到之处都像是虚空。  
  
“鸣人！”  
  
“别喊了，他不在这。”九尾的声音突然从四面八方响起，整个空间都感受到了震动。  
  
“他在哪。”  
  
“我怎么知道。”  
  
鸣人的意识一直在排斥他，有好几次他差点被送了出去，耳边一直传来九尾的嘲笑声。  
  
“我看你不眼熟啊，宇智波家有你这号人吗？”  
  
“喂，跟你说话呢。”  
  
“等等，好熟悉的气息……你是…宇智波佐助？！这…你怎么老了这么多？！你不是和鸣人一样大吗？！”  
  
佐助置若罔闻，一边尝试忍术突破一边继续摸索着。  
  
“你就不想想他为什么不出来吗？”九尾看着佐助“忙前忙后”，嗤笑一声，“他压根不想看到你。”  
  
“他想醒的话自然会醒的，不想的话你把他杀了他也不会反抗——说不定你出去了他就醒了。”  
  
「他压根不想看到你。」  
  
佐助停下脚步，缠绕着电流的剑端指向九尾，身后逐渐升腾起须佐的威武形态，紫色的、白色的，骇人的查克拉气息在愈发逼仄的无形空间里膨胀扩散开来；鸣人剧烈的排斥已经让他无比焦躁，这些日子以来的各种糟心事，还有长途跋涉的疲乏，久违的无力感，什么都不知道、什么都不了解，一切都不在他的掌控之中——理清思绪后更有密密麻麻的灼痛感在胸口蔓延，每一下呼吸都是煎熬。他没有再克制自己的情绪，用几乎要撕碎鸣人意识的气势，他向前走了一步，脚下的黑色裂开了一条细细的缝。  
  
九尾猛地瞪大双眼：“你……”  
  
///  
  
因陀罗之矢已在弦上，隐隐掀起混乱的气流，剑拔弩张之下他却用平和温柔的声音——  
  
“鸣人，让我见你。”  
  
虚空应声而碎。  
  
///  
  
鸣人的身体已经逐渐“冷静”下来了，气势不再剑拔弩张，大和松了一口气。  
  
「佐助，还是挺靠得住的。」  
  
就在大和要解除木遁时，鸣人的外表突然产生了奇异的变化。  
  
如细细水流顺着他的发丝淌过，金黄色被火红覆盖。  
  
鸣人的头发长长了，与此同时，变成了漩涡一族标志的红色。  
  
他睁开双眼，钴蓝色显得异常陌生。


	3. 秘密

一个极美的女人出现在他眼前。她穿着一身华美的黑色和服，绣满了红色与金色的牡丹，振袖上的仙鹤展翅欲飞；发间点缀着精心打磨的梅花金饰，配上那头火红的长发，更衬得她光彩照人。  
  
「这里不是你该来的地方。」  
  
女人神情哀戚，似有泪水将从面颊滑过。  
  
佐助：“我来找鸣人。”  
  
听到鸣人的名字，女人失去了光彩的眼睛突然闪过一丝光亮。  
  
「你是来救他的吗？」  
  
佐助点点头：“他在哪里？”  
  
「我并不知道……但是…」  
  
「只要在封印被解开前，杀死那个男人，鸣人就可以得救。」  
  
“封印？九尾吗？”  
  
女人摇摇头，那些金饰也随着她的动作轻微晃动，发出清脆悦耳的轻响。  
  
「鸣人没有漩涡一族的标志特征，是因为他身上有一道封印，把他本该有的那些力量封住了。」  
  
「那是一种……可怖的…」说着，女人的身体突然开始消散，莹莹微光从她周身飘出，女人显然也吃了一惊，接着看向佐助，变得神色慌张起来。  
  
「你与他…是什么关系……？！」  
  
“谁？你在说什么？”  
  
「原来如此，你身上有他的气息……所以我才会…」女人变得面色苍白，突然苦笑一声。  
  
「这个灾祸，恐怕真如他所说，是永远也解不开的。」  
  
“你到底在说什么？！什么灾祸？！”佐助难掩心底的焦躁和愤怒，“滋滋”的电流声从他身上发出来，眼中勾玉飞速转动。  
  
「这里不是你该来的地方，以后，也请你不要再来，为你自己，更为了鸣人。」话音刚落，女人抬起手臂，成百上千只五彩斑斓的蝴蝶从她的袖管里飞出来，竟瞬间落在草薙剑上，那些蝴蝶牢牢将剑身包裹住，电流也无法穿透它们；几只闪着金光的停在了佐助的脸上，任凭他怎么驱赶，那一双双磷光耀眼的翅膀仍是遮蔽了他的视线。  
  
「不要被他影响，也不要相信他说的话，这是我唯一的忠告……」  
  
///  
  
佐助身子一颤，眼中景象缓缓由暗转明。  
  
他被那个女人送出来了。  
  
“佐助？”耳边传来樱关切的声音。  
  
佐助稳住心神，这才看清病床上的情况。  
  
“这是……”  
  
鸣人的头发变成了红色，身形也变得窄小许多，简直与……  
  
樱面色凝重：“我们检查过了，鸣人现在的生理年龄，是十六岁。”  
  
///  
  
佐助将与那女人的对话悉数重复给了众人，单单隐去了她所说的「可怖的力量」。  
  
“所以，鸣人的外表发生了变化，很有可能是封印被解开的缘故。”  
  
“那到底是被怎么解开的？我们明明一直仔细看护着他。”  
  
“等下，佐助，”佐井用指节叩了叩桌面，神色有些异样，“封印解开后，会发生什么？”  
  
佐助平静开口：“她没有说。”  
  
佐井眯起眼睛。  
  
“信不信由你。”  
  
两人之间的的气氛愈发诡异，一时间也没人出来说些什么来缓和，直到鹿丸站了起来。  
  
“哎呀，不要吵架，都什么时候了……”  
  
“既然是封印，那总有重新封上的办法吧？”  
  
“我觉得最好也找一下封印被解开的原因。”佐井一边说着，眼睛从未从佐助身上离开。  
  
佐助冷声道：“有话直说，少在这拐弯抹角。”  
  
鹿丸突然按住佐助的肩膀：“大蛇丸那边好像有点消息了，你去看看吧。”  
  
佐助冷哼一声，摔门而去。  
  
“他醒了我再来。”  
  
鹿丸叹气：“佐井，这都什么时候了，闹这么不愉快干什么？”  
  
“可他回来后鸣人身体状况就突然变差了也是事实。”佐井面上笑意消散。  
  
“但是我们什么都不知道。鸣人是唯一的突破口，佐助又是唯一有能力去调查的人，这种情况下，我们更应该重视合作，不是吗？”  
  
佐井态度诚恳：“但我还是做不到百分百信任佐助，抱歉。”  
  
“你这……”  
  
///  
  
大蛇丸给佐助的反馈是有用的信息不多。  
  
“都是些关于灭族的记载，没几句提到封印术的……说什么漩涡一族其实是分成两支的，一支血统纯正完全从属木叶，另一支力量相较不足所以只负责保卫等防御工作，后来发生了什么事，一支与别国联合起来剿灭了另一支。记录上说木叶全程没有参与，这倒有点意思……”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“血统纯正的那一支血脉与涡之国一起覆灭了，另一支也因为损失较大而流散各地，较多的人逃到了草之国。”  
  
「我与他同宗。」  
  
「我对他有愧。」  
  
香磷的话突然浮现在佐助的脑海中。  
  
这么说，香磷的先祖，正是参与杀害了鸣人先祖的那一波人，所以她才觉得愧对鸣人？  
  
“你来问我这些，是因为漩涡鸣人出了什么事吧？”大蛇丸一如既往笑得邪佞。  
  
未等佐助回答，大蛇丸又道：“我知道香磷死了，而且，尸体没有找到。”  
  
“既然你都知道，那就不必问我了。”  
  
“等等，佐助，不让我试试吗？说不定我有办法呢？封印术我也是很拿手的哦。”  
  
“不需要。”  
  
望见佐助眼底一闪而过的凶狠，大蛇丸想起以前的遭遇，不由心悸，只好讪笑道：“不愿意就算了。”  
  
“别的呢？没有了吗？”  
  
“你想问咒语那种东西？没有，漩涡一族狡猾得很，封印咒语都是靠人口口相传，没有一点文字记载，这也是世人觉得他们神秘的原因之一……”说着，大蛇丸看向佐助的眼神变了变，“佐助君，你最近，和什么人接触了吗？”  
  
“去草之国的时候碰到的——你怎么知道？”  
  
“我也是和那一族的人交过手的……”虽然印象不太好。  
  
“他没现身，但，”想起那几条身披铠甲的水龙，佐助又隐约感到一丝不安，“他的封印术很强。”  
  
“那肯定是与漩涡一族有关了，”说着，大蛇丸把卷轴铺开，指着几处因火烧而缺损的地方，接着道，“这些字看不太清——这一族连卷轴都是专门下了封印的，连我都无法修复——但隐约能看出一些，应该是在说，漩涡一族的所有人都是彼此有联系的，类似血脉感应？而漩涡一族由于体质原因，在这方面表现得就更加明显。”  
  
“你是说……”  
  
“香磷的死，漩涡鸣人的异变，还有与你交手过的那个人，这三件事，应该是互相牵制、影响的，因果相关。”  
  
香磷的死。  
  
鸣人的「封印」被解开。  
  
自己身上有「那个人」的气息。  
  
不对。  
  
正确的顺序应该是——  
  
香磷的死。  
  
自己身上有「那个人」的气息。  
  
鸣人的「封印」被解开。  
  
佐助夺门而出。  
  
///  
  
如果他的猜想是对的，那么他可能是导致鸣人身体产生异变的罪魁祸首之一。  
  
“……根据你的说法，是香磷的死致使鸣人身上的封印松动，后来你介入了，就直接导致封印被解开？但是为什么偏偏是香磷和你呢？”  
  
“香磷也是漩涡一族的人，而那日与我在草之国交手的也是那一族的人，他可能在我身上留下了什么印记。”  
  
鹿丸语塞。  
  
若真如佐助所说，那他们眼下还真是彻底无能为力了。  
  
“他现在怎么样了？”  
  
“？你进去看看不就知道了？”鹿丸这才发现佐助是离着病房门好几米在同他说话。  
  
“我怕影响到他。”  
  
“啊……”  
  
真是难得。  
  
鹿丸心想自己真是何其有幸又何其不幸，有生之年竟能见到宇智波佐助这样一副挫败的样子。  
  
他曾掀起过战争，他的名字一度令人闻风丧胆，极大的恶行，极大的战功，他都做过。没有人能阻止了他，没有什么能妨碍到他的计划和目的，只到“投降”了也还是带着“不可一世”的气势与故土、与旧友告别。  
  
就是这样一个强大而冷漠的男人，此时此刻竟流露出些许脆弱和痛苦——震惊之余，更多的是唏嘘。  
  
儿女情长这四个字，竟也能与宇智波佐助此人扯上关系。  
  
若不是亲眼所见，鹿丸也会觉得是天方夜谭。  
  
“……短暂苏醒过一次，后来又昏迷了，各项生理数据都显示他很疲劳，休息休息就可以了……等他醒了就叫你，小樱他们说应该就在这几天。”  
  
房间里是他牵挂的人，而他却不敢靠近分毫。  
  
没有什么比这更痛苦了。  
  
///  
  
不是鸣人不想醒来，也不是他不想和佐助见面。  
  
他是被困住了。  
  
他被困在一个更深的空间里，他看得见佐助与九尾也听得见他们说话，听到九尾说自己不想见佐助的时候，鸣人恨不得一个螺旋手里剑丢过去。  
  
可他什么也做不了，他只能眼睁睁看着佐助血红色的眼睛里流露出令他揪心万分的痛楚，哪怕只有一点点，也几乎夺去了鸣人的呼吸。  
  
「三十多的人了，怎么还露出这种表情呢……我又没死啊混蛋……」  
  
然后他看到一个陌生女人，同佐助说了些什么后，把佐助赶了出去。  
  
「喂！你又是谁！为什么出现在这里！混蛋，谁允许你赶佐助走了？！你对他说了什么？！」  
  
鸣人大叫了一通，身影渐散的女人突然回过身，直勾勾的盯着他。  
  
「你……看得见我？不对，既然你能看得见，为什么佐助看不见？你这女人对我做了什么？！」  
  
「你被封印着，所以他看不见你。」  
  
「封印？什么封印？」  
  
「你自出生就有的封印。」  
  
「出生？那不就是九尾吗？封印的是九尾，怎么变成我了？」  
  
「我会出现，是因为封印松动了。」  
  
「松动？喂，你说的都是什么啊！我听不懂！」  
  
「请你不要出来。」  
  
「什么啊？！喂！」  
  
女人极美的面庞上写满了哀恸，直到彻底消失，她也没有再与鸣人多说什么，而那些星星点点的亮光，漂浮着融散在鸣人的四周；再逐渐汇聚成一个类似六芒星的图案，靠近他的额头——莫名刮来的一阵风扯掉了他的护额，那颗六芒星便稳稳贴在了秀气的眉间。  
  
刹那间一股陌生的查克拉从眉间涌入他的大脑再流向四肢百骸，他的身体并没有表现出明显的排斥，更像是唤醒了他体内的某些东西。鸣人看着皮肤下散发着银白色光芒的一条条细线，眼里突然涌出滚热的泪水。  
  
他怔怔望着无边黑暗，如潮水霎时席卷了他的，却是旁人的记忆和心情。  
  
「八上，跟我走吧。」  
  
红发男人笑得温柔，春风穿林而过，落英缤纷，似樱吹细雪。  
  
而他，正要牵住男人伸来的手。


End file.
